1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as TFT) and an electronic circuit using the thin film transistor, various thin films of a semiconductor, an insulator, a conductor, and the like are laminated over a substrate, and they are appropriately processed into predetermined patterns by a photolithography technique. The photolithography technique is a technique in which a pattern of a circuit or the like which is formed using a material that does not transmit light over a transparent flat plate which is referred to as a photomask is transferred to an intended substrate by utilizing light. The photolithography technique is widely used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like.
The conventional manufacturing process using the photolithography technique requires multiple steps such as exposure, development, baking, and peeling only for treating a mask pattern formed by using a photosensitive organic resin material that is referred to as a photoresist. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased as the number of the photolithography steps is increased. In order to solve this problem, it has been attempted to manufacture TFTs with lower number of photolithography steps (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-251259).